The Cold Knight
by JTR01
Summary: No matter how different things are, there are some things that don't change. No matter what belief they fight for or what cause they would die for, regardless of who they were before or what they have now become. The Jester and the Knight are always at war, and it is a war that never ends.


**I don't own Mortal Kombat or DC. I know people a lot of people hate Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe judging from the many reviews and comments but I've always enjoyed it and I thought that some of the arcade endings were cool.**

He didn't know why he gravitated to New York. He knew how cliche it was, because despite what people might think he's read comic books. According to them every superhero lived in New York, from Spider-Man to the Fantastic Four. With the amount of heroes living there, the most unrealistic aspect about comic books isn't the technology or convenient ways to save the day, it was that there was any crime in the city at all. But he supposed that the amount of crime in this city surprised him and that was why he decided this city was where his destiny awaited him.

It has been four months since the crisis with the other world and Dark Khan manipulating both worlds to fight each other. After Raidan had explained to everyone the truth about what happened and had sent that Darkseid individual to the Netherrealm, everyone had gone their separate ways. Except things had changed, and if the rumours he had heard are true, they haven't just changed for him. Sonya Blade apparently has some kind of secret weapon which some say originated from that other universe, while Kitana and her people have a new home on Zhang Tsung's old island. The Tarkatans appear to be more bloodthirsty and powerful than ever before while Liu Kang now has a newfound power that places him ever closer to being equal to the gods. The realms have changed because of the merging, possibly forever and they all needed to find their place.

Kuai Liang, better known as Sub-Zero to his many enemies and the few allies he has now abandoned, was one of the changes Earthrealm will have to get used to. And in the building he was watching right now, barely being held together from repairs made years ago, was a man who had also been changed by the events of the merging, except in the opposite direction to Sub-Zero. While Sub-Zero has found a desire to protect the innocent, though in his own method away from the judgmental eyes of the Forces of Light, the man he was going to face had become even more twisted and cruel than he had been before.

Sub-Zero took a few steps back, part of his mind acknowledging how crazy it was that he was doing this. But after the two worlds were separated he had realised he wants the assassin he once was, and he had come to admire some of the warriors from that other world. The one known as Batman had a peculiar impact on him for reasons he couldn't explain, and now he wears a uniform inspired by the one he had worn. Though he won't lie, he is still getting used to the cape.

With a deep breath to focus himself, while his hands gripped on his cape, Sub-Zero raced forward and once he reached the edge of the roof leapt forward. Once he saw he was heading where he needed to go, he closed himself up into a ball with his cape covering him. It only hurt a little as he smashed through the poorly made window, and thanks to his abilities and training he landed without any harm on the ground. He pushed this cape apart dramatically and kept his head down low, a tactic to frighten the criminals here.

"What the fuck!" one of the men shouted in fear, and Sub-Zero could hear as the ten criminals aimed their guns at him and flicked the safety off. All except one, their psychotic leader who just sat there in his chair smiling.

"What's going on!? Who is this?!" one screamed, and Sub-Zero notes how young he sounded.

"I only come for your leader. Leave now and I will not come for you." he said simply, standing up and looking at them all. Their fear was obvious to all who looked at their faces, and the former assassin could see that some were glancing towards the doors and looking like they were going to run. However some were not that smart, one in particular deciding to confront the cryomancer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" the crook practically screamed as he pointed his gun at Sub-Zero. A few seconds later the man was screaming as he fell to the ground and went silent as he appeared to fall unconscious from the pain and fear, clutching at his now missing limb. The stump where his arm ended at was covered with ice, which was presenting blood loss and might give him a chance at surviving assuming anyone calls an ambulance. Sub-Zero held onto the arm he had snapped off, which had been completely transformed into ice, before flinging it across the room. It collided with the wall at lighting speeds and shattered into a million pieces. A few seconds later the only people left in the room were the unconscious criminal, Sub-Zero and the man he was after while guns were left littered on the floor.

"Well, I guess that shows I need to start paying more if I want better loyalty." Kano said with a giggle as he stood up, grinning like the madman he was. Despite having heard the stories and not easily being rattled, even Sub-Zero found himself unnerved by his makeup and the insane look in his eyes. It appears that the former assassin wasn't the only one inspired by the strangely dressed warriors.

"You will not hurt anymore innocents Kano. I am here to see to it." Sub-Zero told him firmly, preparing himself for a fight. Unlike his hired muscle, Kano won't be beaten as easily.

"Oh I don't think that will happen. I've got a few things to settle with Shang Tsung and I don't plan on dying before doing that. Besides, I've got this feeling." Kano replied, and Sub-Zero couldn't help but notice how even his voice shook something at the core of his being. "I've got a feeling that we'll being doing this forever."

With a yell, Sub-Zero charged towards the mercenary while a sword of ice formed around his left hand. Kano just laughed with childish glee as he did the same, pulling out a pistol from his holster.

**Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't sense. In case it any clear this**** is based on the arcade endings for Sub-Zero and Kano.**


End file.
